This invention relates to a bearing assembly for accommodating angular displacements in torgue-transmitting trunnions, such as converter carrying trunnions.
In the field of general engineering it is customary to mount a shaft in a fixed bearing on one side, and in an expansion bearing on the other side in order to accommodate thermal expansions and assembly deficiencies, respectively, and to guarantee smooth operation. Also in a converter plant it is customary to mount a converter carrying ring in a fixed bearing with one carrying trunnion and in an expansion bearing with the other carrying trunnion. These known constructions have, however, the disadvantage that between the converter carrying ring and the actual drive, which comprises a spur gear wheel, an intermediate gear and a motor, a separate bearing support construction which requires an adequate amount of space, is necessary. This is especially unfavorable when already existent converter plants, e.g. in the course of capacity expansions, are reconstructed and must be built into already existent hall constructions. A further disadvantage is that for accommodating displacements that occur, separate machine elements, such as pendulum roller bearings, have to be provided. These elements are comparatively far away from the middle of the carrying ring profile and, consequently, considerable eccentric paths have to be covered during the tilting of the converter. Finally, in known converter bearing constructions difficulties occur when the trunnion is bound into the carrying ring by welding, if quenched and subsequently tempered materials, which would be preferred for their strength are used. Therefore, quenched and subsequently tempered materials are not ordinarily used; but, instead steels with a hot yield point of up to 25 kp/mm.sup.2 are used because they need not be heated up during welding. Therefore, it is necessary to put up with an over-dimensioning of the trunnions.